creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
THE BOAT HOUSE
Why, I think I'll tune into a little of THE PRICE IS ROT, boys and girls. Of course, there are other favorite shows of mine. Like those two '70's motocycle cops on CRYPTS, SEVERED-HEADING DOWN THE HIGHSLAY ha-ha-ha-ha. Our SHIVERING-SHOW this evening, is about an old man, who checks his boat house for an animal... Back in 1944, an old man went out to his small, brown boat house in Maryland on the shore of the Chesapeake Bay. It was late at night, and he entered it, turning the lights on. The guy looked the boat over, turned off the lights and walked out. He approached his home and glanced back at the boat house. In the window on the right-hand-side of the double-doors, were a set of glowing-eyes all yellow in the blackness. The old man gasped and the eyes blinked and were gone. He rushed back into the boat house, flicking the lights on. Nothing was in there, and he looked and looked, finally leaving. On the following day, the old man walked out of his home, with another one. "I don't know what it was in there last night Bill" the old man told the other one, as they drank bottles of beer together. "It could've been a squirrel, Zachary" Bill replied. "Yeah maybe" Zachary added. Bill stood inside the boat house, investigating, seeing a set of tracks by where the eyes were. They were in black slime and in the shape of cloven-hooves. "Hey, Zachary, come look at these tracks in here!" Bill called to him. zachary saw the four prints by the window. "Where did this animal find this slime at?" Zachary asked his friend. "I would not know Old Chum" Bill shrugged. Later that evening, Zachary looked out his window in his living-room, seeing the double-doors of his boat house were open, and blowing in the breeze. In the pouring-rain, he ran to check his boat house, shining a lit-lantern around. He discovered a round hole in the ground-floor. "Where did this come from?" Zachary said to himself and low-growling came from down in it. Zachary saw the eyes glowing-yellow inside the hole and then black-slime starting to ooze up, out of it. Racing outside, he slammed the doors shut, latching them. A hooved-beast entirely red resembling a bull, crawled up, out of the hole, through the ooze. It had a shimmering-bone in the shape of a white ring sticking out of its nose. The monster dripped partially with slime of course, and Zachary saw its eyes in the same window. Bravely, he barged into the boat house and the beast stood on all fours. Seeing him, it stood up on twos and growled-lowly at him. Zachary screamed, as the hand of a crook touched his shoulder from behind. "Howdy, old-timer, let me steal your boat in here or I'll shoot ya!!" the crook said to Zachary, smoking a cigar and holding a pistol. The creature attacked the crook, revealing massive, long yellowish-fangs. It growled-deeply, sinking its fangs into the side of the man's face. The crook screamed, setting the gun off, but the bull-like thing gnawed on his flesh, killing him. Zachary whimpered and watched, as the monster backed up into the hole on fours, dragging the dead crook down into the slime and hole with it, pulling the body by the arm with its fangs. Zachary turned the lights on and quickly filled the hole up with dirt, whistling: "Oh My Darling Clementine!". Hee-Hee, that crook pretty much was the HOLE target for the creature. And old Zachary really COVERED ITS TRACKS ha-ha-ha.